


Cloaked in black, finally found

by Reginacorn



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginacorn/pseuds/Reginacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Lionpyh's light me up, light me down. I did my best to do it justice :) beautiful piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloaked in black, finally found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionpyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionpyh/gifts).



You start awake, and in consequence, feel the figure beside you stirr lightly, painted and chapped black lips faintly brushing against the bare skin of your arm, leaving a trail of black that you are thankful doesnt reach the fabric covering your shoulder. You become entirely stiff, then wait until the count of ten before relaxing, content that you had not woken her up. You glance over to the glowing green numbers on the dashboard of your car, taking note of the fact that it is 11:47 at night, an unusually early time for you to be asleep. you glance over to the figure draped across your arm, breathing silently, chest moving up and down in rhythmic, peaceful movements, light blonde hair glistening silver in the reflection of the moon. You stiffle a slight yawn, so as not to ruin the perfect serenity of the moment, and glance about, slowly piecing together why, exactly you are in your current situation, and finally coming to the realization that you, as dorky as it may seem had fallen asleep after stargazing in your car. You rub the bridge of your nose, pushing your shades up to your forehead, not altogether content with the position you are in, arm trapped beneath her head, unable to move for fear of waking her. Truthfully, the serenity has become a bit lost on you, as pins and needles begin to grow up your arm, and you realize how dry your mouth is. If you ever intend on regaining feeling in your arms you have no choice but to wake her. Groaning, you turn and gently shake her awake. She stirrs slightly, and then smiles up at you knowingly, as if she had been conscious the entire time and watching your suffering. Her smile grows wider and wider, stretching across her face and becoming horrifying fast. The grin literally stretches to the end of her jaw. Her entire bodice, from head to toe begins to grow black cracks, slowly spreading and leaving pale white flakes of skin to drift eerily down to your pattent-leather seats. In turn, her grin begins to protrude out towards you, becoming sharp enough to pierce skin, if that was at all it's intentions. Her eyes become black, the transformation like black dye slowly spreading through a glass of milk, and glint evilly with obvious malice, the grin lost, and turning into what could only be described as... a beak. The cracks, now entirely covering her skin, begin to grow black feathers that shine in the moonlight, almost akin to the shine of her hair, except slick and oily, like black tar, and omitting a stench just as foul. You retch, choking on your own breath, fruitlessly gasping for air, clawing at your throat and loosening your ironically tacky tie, as if that were the problem. Beneath your shades your eyes widen in fear, and you blink rapidly, willing the tears produced by the foul stench to recede back into your eyes. Your mouth gapes open, and you want nothing more than to scream in horror, but even in your last moments you will do your darnedest to keep as calm as possible. You stare at her, finally noticing the red ribbon tied loosely around her neck. All at once, she lunges at you, an entirley pitch black figure with a beak as sharp as tacks, the beady, glinting eyes the last thing you see before the enclosing darkness wraps fully around you.

\------------------

You startle awake. You are in your bed, sprawled out and clothed in ironic heart pattered boxers. You glance to your bedside, reading the red letters on your clock. Eleven forty seven p.m. unusually early for you to be asleep. You sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose, and pushing your shades up in result, letting the memories of your nightmare flood back. You sigh once again, and breathe in the scent of a shared cigar that lingers on your shades, the sight of pooling blood seared permanently into your mind. You defeated two stupid president juggalo's in your well earned, yet somewhat anti-climatic victory, then escaped on your shitty skateboard. You know Rose had gone ahead to defeat the Antichrist, but you wont be able to find out if she was dead or alive until you regroup. If she shows up, she's alive. If she doesn't, she's dead. Simple as that. Though, you're certain she will come to you with tales of having defeated the antichrist with a well-placed blow of her knitting needles slash sharp as hell and extremely dangerous weapons. You cut yourself on those things before, it wasn't pretty, and things tend to be pretty when you're around. Knowing her, she nailed him right in the eyes. Overachiever. It's probably a good idea to be in bed so early, This might be your last night on earth, might as well spend it sleeping. You never really get enough sleep, and at this point rest is a well-deserved reward. You know that the decision you're about to make could, and most likely will, mean deserting your brother, but on the other hand, it could also mean saving him, and that is chance you're willing to take.

 

Suddenly, the realization hits you like a stinging slap to the side of your face. You've already regrouped, you've already met up with Rose, and you've already had a fight with the batterwitch. You remember the neon signs, slowly dimming and flickering, you remember the flooded city, you remember the batterwitch with her crazy over 9000 power, The only thing you can't remember the results. What happened? How did you get back in your bed? Did you win? Did you lose? Is Dirk alright? If you won how did you Win? If you lost how did you lose? You have so many questions, and they need so many answers, but you have no means to find them at all. You get out of bed and walk to your window, the feeling of sweltering heat bearing down on you from your position in the air conditioned room. You gaze out the window, looking at the street down below and spot a figure looking up at you. "I'm glad you're finally awake, I've been waiting for you."


End file.
